La Mejor de mis Pesadillas
by OnlyOneWordComesToMind
Summary: Porque para México no había nadie que lo hiciera sentir igual que el estadounidense… 2P!Hetalia


_Sólo tengo un par de cosas que decir respecto a este fic. La primera es que es algo que comencé a escribir esto hace más de un año, y reconozco que si lo subí hasta ahora...fue por pura procrastinación (soy débil ante eso). La segunda es que es la primera vez que trabajo mi versión de 2P de México, es un personaje todavía en desarrollo y en general las versiones de 2P!Hetalia me son difíciles de tratar (las adoro, pero no resta que me son complicadas)_

 _Por ultimo, lo de siempre, espero que lo disfruten ;)_

 _2P!Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz_

 _Imagen de portada por Giri-chan._

* * *

El estadounidense siempre tuvo ese efecto en él.

Un sentimiento. Uno que se instaló en lo más profundo de su persona desde el día en que lo conoció.

Era su manera altanera de andar, la fuerza de su temperamento, lo mordaz de sus comentarios, su actitud descarada…

Quizás era todo en conjunto.

Donde fuera que se topara con Estados Unidos su cuerpo se paralizaba, escucharlo hablar le cortaba la respiración y tenerlo cerca hacía que su corazón se acelerara tanto que parecía zumbar en vez de latir.

No le cabía la menor duda de lo que sentía por el pelirrojo de tez bronceada y expresión maliciosa con el que, en unos minutos más estaría, a solas en su propia casa.

¡Por la virgen, qué iba a hacer!

Lo peor del asunto era que Estados Unidos sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía, y siempre abusaba de ello.

Lo conocía demasiado bien.

Sabía cómo mirarlo, cómo sonreír para erizarle la piel; cómo moverse, qué tan cerca estar de él para hacerle temblar las rodillas y dejarlo sin habla. Incluso sabía qué tono de voz usar para quitarle el sueño durante tres noches seguidas ―una de las cien razones por las que tenía esas oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos.

Los demás países tomaban por estúpido al americano. Lo insultaban de frente, se burlaban, lanzaban ponzoña con solo abrir la boca cada que lo veían, y éste, por supuesto, se ponía iracundo y comenzaba a desafiar a todos con su bate de beisbol. Hecho que a nadie le importaba un bledo.

Pero para él…

Oh, para él era su debilidad. Y que fuera su vecino no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Porque para México no había nadie que lo hiciera sentir igual que el estadounidense…

Totalmente aterrado.

Si, le tenía pavor al "gringo", como la gente de su casa lo llamaba atrevidamente, con una gallardía de la que él no poseía ni un ápice.

" _¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?"_ , se repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba en círculos por su sala, retorciendo el borde de su suéter color melón.

Su paranoia lo había mantenido despierto toda la noche, luego de que su Jefe le dijera que debía recibir a Estados Unidos en su casa para estrechar la alianza y reforzar los lazos de "amistad" entre ambas naciones.

¡Qué idea más terrible!

Ya casi era hora de que el otro llegara y al mexicano estaba por darle un ataque.

¿Cómo saldría indemne de eso?

¡Tal vez si se encerraba y fingía no estar!

Oh, cierto…Eso ya lo había pensado horas antes.

Echó un vistazo al recibidor. Cinco tablas de madera ―mal montadas― atravesaban la puerta de entrada a la casa por lo ancho, bloqueándola. Las ventanas estaban aseguradas y las cortinas cerradas. También había apagado las luces, así el otro pensaría que no había nadie. Era un plan brillante.

 _¡¿Pero y si te descubre?!_

―No, no se dará cuenta… ―respondió por lo bajo a la vocecita en su cabeza.

 _¡Cuando te descubra estarás muerto!_

Pasó revisión una última vez a los cuartos, bajo la inquietud de haber dejado alguna entrada sin obstruir. Entró a su habitación y notó que su ventana seguía abierta, así que se acercó para cerrarla.

Y allí lo vio.

Sintió como se le helaba la sangre apenas reconocerlo. El de cabello rojo y gafas de sol caminó atravesando su jardín hacia la puerta, bate al hombro y una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Tenía ese gesto contrariado que solía adoptar en todas las reuniones, por lo que supuso que no estaba de humor.

 _Estarás en problemas~_

Se apresuró a cerrar la ventana y corrió a ocultarse en un closet. El espacio era tan reducido que tuvo que sentarse con las rodillas abrazadas contra el pecho, pero eso no le importó. Ahora que estaba oculto, solo quedaba rezar por que su "visita" se fuera.

Lo escuchó tocar; primero con normalidad, después con fuerza. Cada golpe de los nudillos contra la puerta le hacía sentir más asustado. Pasó así alrededor de dos minutos, y luego…

Silencio.

Abrió los ojos, pues los había mantenido cerrados durante el tiempo que el estadounidense estuvo llamando a su puerta. Nada. Ni un sonido que indicara que el otro seguía esperando fuera de su casa. Parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo.

¿Era posible? ¿De verdad su plan había funcionado?

 _No,_ dijo la voz de su cabeza.

Entonces, el inconfundible estrépito de la madera siendo impactada hasta quebrarse.

― _I´m here, you little fagot!_

Entró…Estados Unidos había conseguido entrar a la casa.

― ¿Dónde te ocultas, México? ―le oyó gritar desde su escondite― Si sales ahora prometo no matarte.

Escuchó sus pesados pasos y el arrastrar del bate en el suelo acercarse por el pasillo hasta internarse en su habitación.

Había sido una idea muy tonta. Muy muy tonta. Debió suponer que Estados Unidos sabía que él nunca salía de casa a menos que fuera enteramente imprescindible. ¿Y que había más importante que esa aparente reunión de "amigos"?

Una fría gota de sudor resbaló por su sien cuando algo golpeó sutilmente un costado del closet. El cerrojo chasqueó y la puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando al hombre de sus pesadillas del otro lado, mirándolo como un gato a un ratón a la vez que canturreaba:

― _Got ya! I won, little fagot~_

* * *

Lo primero que percibió al despertar fue el dolor en su cabeza.

Se incorporó. Al parecer se había quedado dormido en el sillón de la sala, aunque, a decir verdad, no recordaba que así fuera.

" _¿Fue una pesadilla?"_ , se preguntó, y en respuesta, el sonido de un vidrio resquebrajándose llegó hasta sus oídos seguido de varias maldiciones en inglés.

No, no, no, no…

 _Oh sí, claro que sí._

― ¡Hasta que decides despertar! ―le espetó Estados Unidos desde el umbral de la cocina, visiblemente molesto― No puedo creer que en serio te desmayaras. ¿Qué eres? ¿Una jodida niñita?

Los pulmones del mexicano tomaron cuanto aire podían, listos para expulsarlo en un potente pedido de auxilio.

― Oye, si gritas te vuelo la cabeza con mi bate, _understood? ―_ le advirtió el otro, yendo a sentarse en el extremo opuesto del sofá―. No tienes nada para tomar en el refrigerador.

― Hay algo d-de refresco, s-si gustas… ―Balbuceó.

―No voy a beber esa basura llena de azúcar, _you idiot!_

Se encogió en su lugar temblando. Obviamente Estados Unidos no estaba a gusto allí, y si no cambiaba eso, el carácter explosivo de su vecino buscaría un escape del aburrimiento, escape que lo involucraría a él en una larga sesión de tormento psicológico. Porque así era como el de piel tostada lo amedrentaba. Nunca se iba a lo físico. La mente de México era un amasado de pensamientos fatalistas, temores absurdos y ansiedad ―era casi un milagro que no desconfiara de su propia sombra―, por eso era el punto de ataque favorito del estadounidense.

― ¿Y bien? ―cuestionó Estados Unidos.

― ¿S-si…? ―preguntó él a su vez, sin dejar de temblar.

―Soy el invitado, ¿qué esperas para atenderme?

México se puso de pie, nervioso, manteniendo su distancia para asegurarse un escape en caso de que fuera necesario salir huyendo de su propia casa.

― ¿Q-qué se te ofrece?

― Tengo hambre. Prepara algo, cualquier cosa que no tenga carne ―respondió usando la mesa de centro como taburete.

El mexicano se limitó a asentir y entrar a la cocina, de donde enseguida se escuchó el sonido de platos y el continuo abrir y cerrar del refrigerador.

* * *

México era un cobarde en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Lo supo desde el primer instante en que lo vio. En ese entonces ambos eran colonias del pesimista de España y el psicópata de Inglaterra respectivamente. México lucía apenas un año mayor, pero ya se notaba su falta de coraje ―aspecto del que él tomó ventaja para atormentarlo a lo largo de toda su historia juntos.

Era gracioso ver como el mexicano, pese a lo miedoso que era, podía mantener buenas relaciones diplomáticas con el resto de los países ―incluso con el _fucking commie_ de Rusia. Sin embargo, en cuanto él aparecía era como si viera al demonio mismo: temblaba más de lo habitual, y entraba en un estado de mutis del que solo él, marchándose, podía sacarlo.

Ah~, pensar que la angustia y la tranquilidad del de rostro inexpresivo dependían de su presencia, eso era sin duda lo más satisfactorio de ser su vecino.

 _Yep!_ México era jodidamente cobarde, manipulable al punto de la ridiculez, un llorón que rayaba en lo patético.

Y él se sentía un imbécil por estar enamorado de semejante inútil.

Sí, Estados Unidos estaba enamorado de México. ¡Era inevitable!

Se veía siempre tan frágil con ese sweater dos tallas más grande que él. Tan vulnerable cuando jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. Tan dócil con esas pequeñas lágrimas que asomaban del rabillo de sus ojos color carmín casi todo el tiempo.

Y su cuerpo. Tenía un deseo inmenso de sentir ese cuerpo, de poseerlo aunque fuera solo una vez, un día, una hora, un minuto…

Casi podía visualizarlo…

― Estados Unidos…

¡Incluso escuchaba su voz decir su nombre!

― Estados Unidos…

 _Damn it!_ ¡Lo quería todo del mexicano!

― E-Estados Unidos…l-la comida está lista…

Salió del trance en el que, sin darse cuenta, había estado fantaseando con su vecino del Sur. Giró la cabeza rápidamente, como si el otro pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente, y lo vio de pie en el umbral de la cocina. Se levantó y fue hacia allá, mirando de soslayo al mexicano cuando pasó a su lado.

En la mesa de la cocina había dispuesta comida para al menos una docena de personas. Cuándo le dijo que quería algo de comer pensó que México prepararía algo simple, no una selección completa de comida vegetariana lista para servirse en un buffet. Se le hacía agua la boca solo de verla.

― Luce bien… ―dijo en voz tan baja que ni estando a su lado el mexicano habría alcanzado a escuchar; en cambio asintió y se giró hacia la salida― ¡Eh! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

El moreno se frenó en seco y comenzó a temblar descontroladamente.

―P-pensé que querrías comer a solas… ―dijo sin mirarlo y retorciéndose las manos contra el pecho.

― Pues pensaste mal.

El estadounidense lo tomó de la muñeca ―a lo que éste dio un respingo― y lo obligó a sentarse.

― Vas a quedarte aquí y comer conmigo ―no era ni mucho menos una petición, aunque tampoco había amenaza de trasfondo.

* * *

Durante media hora ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra. Claro que las razones del silencio diferían. El caso de México era de lo más lógico; entre él y la persona a quien más temía había solo una mesa de por medio. Estados Unidos por su parte, tenía su total atención puesta en la comida que el miedica ― _and so fucking cute_ ― de México preparó para él, disfrutando más que nunca de una simple ensalada como último platillo.

― Así que no eres completamente inútil ―le dijo al cabo de un rato―. No estuvo tan mal ―Había estado delicioso, pero antes muerto que admitirlo.

México asintió sin mirarlo. Había comenzado a temblar y retorcerse las manos, como siempre que él estaba cerca. Tenía la vista fija en algún lugar entre la lechuga, la zanahoria y tomate aderezados del tazón de ensalada que ni siquiera había tocado.

Estados Unidos levantó una ceja, esperando una reacción que no se dio.

― ¿Qué te pasa?

Los hombros del mexicano se tensaron repentinamente.

― N-no es nada…

― Despreocúpate ―dijo el estadounidense, esbozando una sonrisa lobuna―. Estoy satisfecho, por ahora no voy a comerte.

Era la verdad.

" _Por mucho que quiera, God dammit!"_

México alzó la mirada hacia él y la desvió de inmediato. Pasó saliva y se encogió en su sitio con una expresión de auténtico terror. Estados Unidos ladeó la cabeza sin entender qué demonios le ocurría a su anfitrión. Hacía tan solo un momento el moreno estaba bien ―tenso, mudo, y apunto de mojarse los pantalones (al menos no estaba lloriqueando)― y ahora actuaba como si le estuvieran apuntando con una pistola.

No fue sino hasta que el mexicano bajó aún más la mirada que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Se había quedado mirándolo, con una sonrisa mucho más suavizada de la que hubiera preferido. Readquirió su gesto de hastío rápidamente, pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse de vergüenza.

" _I'm such an idiot!"_

Por suerte para él, el otro no estaba mirándolo. Podía conservar algo de dignidad frente al mexicano. Pese a eso, se cruzó de brazos y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, meciéndose sobre las patas traseras de la silla con aire aburrido.

― Todo esto es una idiotez ―comentó.

No tuvo respuesta.

Dejó de mecerse y plantó las manos con fuerza en la mesa. El sonido del golpe hizo al mexicano crisparse.

― _Tell me_ , _you asshole_ ¿sí sabes que estoy aquí, verdad?

― S-sí… ―contestó México con un hilo de voz.

― _I see_. Entonces sólo estás ignorándome.

México negó con la cabeza.

― N-no es eso, es que…

― ¿Qué? ―lo apremió el estadounidense, poniéndose de pie sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ver a Estados Unidos levantarse de su asiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal del mexicano. Su mente había dejado de trabajar, invadida por el temor, y sus ojos se movían de aquí allá, buscando frenéticamente una escapatoria a lo que fuera que le aguardaba.

― Yo s-sé que odias estas cosas…a-así que creí…

― ¿Qué fue lo que "creíste"? ―Estados Unidos había rodeado la mesa y estaba parado detrás de México, sujetando el respaldo de su silla.

 _Tenía tantas ganas de…_

―Creí q-que ―prosiguió el mexicano, conteniendo la respiración por el miedo― preferías que me quedara callado…

― _Boooooring_ ―canturreó Estados Unidos al oído del otro, quien pasó saliva trabajosamente.

El estadounidense estaba embelesado con la cercanía que había impuesto entre él y México. Abría y cerraba los dedos ansiosamente mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades que tenía al alcance.

Estaba ahí, a solas con la persona a la que llevaba siglos deseando. Cualquier cosa que sucediera no saldría de aquella casa; México era demasiado cobarde como para contarle nada a nadie, y él tenía razones suficientes para mantener su secreto fuera del conocimiento de ese montón de _motherfuckers_ que se hacían llamar países.

La idea de tener algo con el mexicano de lo que nadie más estuviera enterado era tentadora y excitante. Se relamió los labios.

" _¡A la mierda todo, voy a hacerlo!"_

Acercó sus labios al cuello de su vecino del Sur, pero antes de que pudiera posarlos sobre la piel que tanto deseaba saborear, México se levantó de súbito, evitando que el estadounidense hiciera de las suyas y golpeándolo accidentalmente en la nariz.

― _Oh ya fucker!_ ―Estados Unidos se llevó las mano a la cara mientras lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra― _You son of a bitch!_

― ¡L-lo siento! ―se apresuró a decir el mexicano, cuyo miedo pasó a convertirse en angustia. ¿Habría lastimado a Estados Unidos? La forma en que éste se sujetaba la zona afectada y maldecía doblándose sobre sí mismo lo hacía parecer verdaderamente adolorido. ¡Santos cielos, realmente le había hecho daño!― ¿E-estás sangrando? ¿Te golpee muy fuerte? N-no era mi intención. Puedo ir a buscar el botiquín si es que…

― Sólo ve por algo de hielo, _you prick!_

* * *

―Grandísimo pedazo de inútil ―masculló Estados Unidos.

Estaba sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Lo que creyó una oportunidad perfecta para satisfacer sus deseos por el mexicano había terminado en sangre. Su sangre.

¡Y pensar que había sido un mero accidente!

Se tocó la nariz y apretó los dientes por lo adolorido que estaba. Sintió la sangre resbalando por una de sus fosas nasales, así que aspiró para evitar que saliera y manchara su ropa, pues de otro modo, si alguien lo veía, tendría que dar explicaciones. ¿Y qué iba decir? ¿Qué había intentado besar a México y éste fue el causante de que su nariz casi se saliera de su sitio?

¡No! Antes admitir que el diente que había perdido tiempo atrás se lo había tirado el ruso durante una de sus muchas peleas.

Ya inventaría algo. Una historia con muchos matones, cadenas, explosiones, láseres, tiburones y demás mierda. Pero antes tenía otras prioridades.

" _Voy a acabar con ese pequeño estúpido maricón…",_ pensó; en ese momento sintió el espacio al lado del suyo en el sofá hundirse ligeramente.

Abrió los ojos sólo un poco cuando México le tocó el rostro un paño húmedo. Era la primera vez que el moreno se le acercaba tanto por voluntad. Se lo veía intranquilo ―como de costumbre―, pero parecía más preocupado por él que por lo que pudiera hacerle.

 _Weirdo_.

El mexicano le pasó el paño por todo el rostro con delicadeza, siendo especialmente cuidadoso al colocarlo sobre su nariz. Aquello era más parecido a las caricias que a una curación. Comenzó a preguntarse qué tanto más podrían hacer esas manos en…otra situación.

¿Sabría acaso que estaba consciente?

―L-lo siento mucho…

Sí, lo sabía.

¿Y aun así se le acercaba? ¿Sin saber si estaba enojado o si tenía en mente cobrarse el golpe?

― _Why are you such and idiot, huh?_ _Tell me_.

―Fue un accidente…e-enserio ―se excusó México, y pasó el paño por el rostro del otro una vez más.

―Oye ―dijo el estadounidense sujetándolo por la muñeca de la mano con la que sostenía el paño. México se sobresaltó, y de no ser porque estaba bajo su agarre se habría puesto de pie de un salto, tal como en la cocina. Estados Unidos lo miró con impaciencia― ¡¿Quieres calmarte un minuto, _you sissy_?!

El mexicano se quedó en su sitio, pero temblaba descontroladamente y esta vez sí parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar.

― _Are you fucking serious?_

Sintió ganas de tomar su bate de béisbol y darle diez segundos para correr antes de comenzar a perseguirlo por toda la casa. Esa era la clase de cosas que disfrutaba hacer con su vecino. Siempre era entretenido buscar nuevas maneras de hacer que el moreno perdiera el sueño por su causa, o que lo sacudiera un escalofrío cada vez que mencionaban su nombre en las reuniones.

¿Podía haber algo mejor que eso?

―T-tú nariz… ―dijo México en voz baja.

― ¿Eh?

" _No lo creo"._

―Está sangrando ―México se acercó, y aunque todavía le sujetaba su mano, la usó para poner el paño debajo de su nariz y evitar que la sangre escurriera.

 _Aunque quizás…_

El mexicano le sostuvo la mirada, algo que hasta entonces no había hecho sin parecer que se desmayaría de miedo, y acto seguido le llevó la mano que le quedaba libre a la frente. Estaba fría. Extraño. Siempre imaginó que el tacto de su vecino sería algo más cálido, tanto por el clima de su casa como por el hecho de que siempre llevaba puesto ese suéter. Sin embargo, le agradó mucho sentir ese contacto.

 _Quizás sí había algo mejor._

No lo pensó dos veces antes de atrapar la cintura de México con un brazo y hacerlo quedar sentado en sus piernas. Jamás habían estado tan cerca, razón por la cual concentró toda su atención en la maravillosa vista de la que ahora gozaba. En aquella posición podía mantener un dominio de los movimientos de su vecino, una idea con la que llevaba fantaseando por mucho tiempo y que, a decir verdad, lo estimulaba como ninguna otra.

El mexicano estaba paralizado, una reacción por demás típica de él; sin embargo, había algo nuevo, algo que mezclado con la curiosa y extraña satisfacción que reflejaban sus ojos carmín lo hizo sonreír maliciosamente.

¡Quién iba a decirlo de México!

― _Well, well… what do we have here?_

México se rebulló un incómodo, pero sin molestarse en ocultar su problema. Retorció los puños de su suéter, como si no fuera consciente de la situación y esperara a que Estados Unidos se lo hiciera notar. Quizás hasta lo ayudara a resolverlo.

― ¿Es la sangre o el hecho de estar tan cerca del lobo?―preguntó el estadounidense con lascivia manifiesta.

―Las cosas que nos disgustan pueden ser las más placenteras vistas desde la perspectiva correcta ―respondió el mexicano sin titubear.

―Vaya, esa boca tuya dice cosas con sentido de vez en cuando ―Estados Unidos deslizó una mano dentro del abultado pantalón de su anfitrión mientras que la otra se aseguraba de que no quedara espacio entre el cuerpo del mexicano y el suyo. La piel que antes le había parecido fría, ahora irradiaba un calor provocativo, deleitoso.― Pero yo le tengo un mejor uso.

El estadounidense unió sus labios con los de su vecino del sur. Besó, mordió y lamió mientras sus manos exploraban con un entusiasmo desesperado el cuerpo ajeno, al tiempo que éste recibía gustoso las atenciones y respondía con pequeños espasmos que lo invitaban a seguir.

"Estrechar lazos…", pensó México habiendo conseguido alcanzar mínimo instante de claridad mental en medio del mar de sensaciones que sacudían su cuerpo, todas provocadas por el hombre de sus más grandes pesadillas, el mismo sujeto por el que sentía una atracción como la de los insectos a las trampas eléctricas. Ya no le quedaban dudas al respecto.

Sabía que sería su fin, pero se acercó más y más a esa fosforescencia aterradora pero inevitablemente atrayente.

Y cuando recibió el más fuerte choque eléctrico y sintió su cuerpo debilitado, sólo pudo pensar en una cosa.

" _¿Cuándo será la siguiente reunión?"_


End file.
